


Geile Zeit

by Ryoma_Ehnne



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: Teh drama, в которой мы узнаём, почему большое дерево лучше, чем дворец, опасно ли быть гонцом магов, из чего сделаны подлокотники королевского трона и что же это так сверкает у лорда Хагена.





	Geile Zeit

Царствование Робара III по праву называли тёмной эпохой.  
Двенадцать лет беспрерывных войн, тяжёлый недуг, предательства и козни со стороны двора непрестанно усугубляли и без того шаткое положение новопровозглашённого монарха. Венгард быстро утратил былое величие, а новая столица так и не получила должного уважения.  
Весь мир объединялся под стягами Миртаны, но простым людям это радости уже не приносило. Корабли без устали перевозили войска Робара на острова, а безжалостные воины уничтожали повстанцев, и мир, восстановленный с таким трудом, был обречён снова распасться.  
С каждым годом правитель становился всё ожесточённей. Те, кто ещё несколько лет назад прославляли его как освободителя, звали его теперь не иначе как проклятым королём и одержимым тираном. И даже прошедшие с ним долгий путь — со дна рудниковых шахт до вершины власти — были обречены беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как воин Инноса, избранный высшими силами, погружался во мрак больного сознания.  
Древний демон брал над ним верх, и никто был не в силах что-либо сделать.

Дверь распахнулась, впуская лёгкого стремительного мальчишку.  
— Господин верховный маг! — у юного слуги был встревоженный вид. Он только недавно прибыл с островов, что на юге, и от волнения заикался и говорил не слишком разборчиво. — Господин верховный маг, король требует, чтобы вы явились в тронный зал немедля.  
Мильтен не сразу оторвался от свитков. Древние руны друидов, на расшифровку которых он потратил уже не месяц и не два, поддавались с трудом. Тёмные круги под глазами выдавали усталость; неприсущая ему бледность говорила о переутомлении.  
Разумеется, король требует. Робар давно уже перестал советоваться, спрашивать и говорить. Он передавал приказы, сухие и чёткие, и не терпел никаких пререканий.  
Но в этом не был виноват ни сам король, ни его подданные, тем более, этот паренёк, безумно гордый своим званием придворного мальчика на побегушках. Поэтому маг заставил себя улыбнуться — может, и не слишком весело, но и не вымученно:  
— Я сейчас же отправлюсь в тронный зал.  
Раскланявшись и запнувшись на пороге, слуга исчез — так же стремительно, как и появился. Дверь захлопнулась, и Мильтен устало уронил голову на сложенные руки.  
Становилось всё хуже и хуже.  
Когда-то новообретённый мир сулил безграничную свободу, затем она сузилась до свободы выбора, а теперь и вовсе оставались лишь пути отступления.  
Десять мучительных секунд спустя он поднялся, сгрёб свитки в стол, оправил огненно-красную мантию и покинул свои покои.  
Сдаваться всё равно нельзя.

В тронном зале было темно и холодно. Маг привык к относительному теплу и свету, поэтому никак не мог притерпеться к прихотям короля и каждый раз вздрагивал и ёжился, оказываясь под сводчатыми потолками королевского обиталища.  
Робар III, исхудавший и осунувшийся, смотрел глазами на удивление ясными для человека в его положении, но ничего хорошего этот взгляд не предвещал. По левую руку стоял лорд Хаген, некогда блистательный глава паладинов. Сейчас он выглядел мрачным и усталым. Если бы не боевой доспех, железной хваткой выправляющий плечи, он и вовсе казался бы согбенным стариком.  
Мильтен мгновенно почувствовал, что лорд Хаген избегает его взгляда; тот смотрел чуть вбок и вниз, как будто больше всего в мире его интересовали острые начищенные носки сабатонов. Однако, мага это уже не настораживало. Он прекрасно знал мнение паладина обо всём, что творилось в королевстве, как и то, что тот был человеком подневольным. Очередной приказ Робара, очередная безмолвная попытка показать своё отношение к королевской политике и не прослыть при этом изменником.  
Изменников король карал жестоко.  
Место по правую руку короля пустовало. Второй генерал объединённой Миртаны, Ли, не появлялся в тронном зале с тех пор, как по лживому навету советника казнили троих его солдат. Он не питал ненависти к королю — вся его ненависть выплеснулась на предыдущего монарха. Генерал пережил слишком много смертей, лжи и предательства, чтобы не ценить того, кто помог ему воплотить как месть, так и мечты о мире. Но не мог он забыть и того, что и сам когда-то, ложно обвинённый в покушении на королеву, был вынужден восемь лет гнить в рудниках, задыхаясь от ярости и пылая жаждой отмщения.  
— Ваше Величество, я прибыл по вашему приказу.  
Лорд Хаген опустил голову ещё ниже. Ему была глубоко неприятна вся эта ситуация; он слишком давно знал и короля, и мага, чтобы не понимать, чего стоит такое общение.  
Но Мильтен оставался на удивление спокойным. Как всегда невозмутим, привычен ко всему. Пусть безразличие, развившееся из спокойствия и самодисциплины, было просто рефлексом, зато эта маска позволяла ему до конца оставаться собой.  
Робар поднял голову. Сейчас его ничего не держало в мире теней, но такие моменты случались всё реже и реже.  
— Твой гонец из Туушу ещё не прибыл, Мильтен?  
— Нет, Ваше Величество. Я послал его только три дня назад.  
Всё верно. Гонец отбыл в утро после полнолуния и наверняка был ещё только на полпути назад — и то, если местные власти приняли его сообщение и ответили в тот же день, что он и прибыл. Что вряд ли, учитывая, что приказ Робара о сборе войск поступал туда уже трижды за этот год — кроме магистров, их послушников и немногочисленных пекарей и рыболовов, в поселении остались только женщины да дети. Послать кого-то из мужчин на войну означало бы оставить селянок без защиты, но и ослушаться короля было делом рискованным: нынешний Робар всё категоричней относился к подобного рода отказам.  
— Нет, нет, Мильтен, — король покачал головой, и весь вид его выражал огорчение, — я говорю о твоём гонце.  
Лорд Хаген вздрогнул, и, наконец, поднял взгляд. Без сомнения — он уже не являлся тем доблестным предводителем паладинов, который, пусть и не обладая большим талантом стратега, был готов вести своё войско за королём, прославляя его каждую минуту своей жизни. Осталась лишь бледная тень того человека. Паладину было немногим за тридцать, когда они покидали Хоринис, но двенадцать лет беспрестанных войн и блужданий состарили его гораздо сильнее, чем должны были.  
Глаза, светло-карие, выцветшие от тревог, покрасневшие от переживаний, недосыпания и разглядывания ничтожно маленьких земель на карте в поисках способа расширить империю, смотрели на мага с жалостью и печалью. Он ведь и сам знал, каково это — быть беспомощной тенью при короле-тиране.  
Мильтен всегда считал себя достойным всего, чего угодно — от презрения до восхищения — но только не жалости. Он улыбнулся едва заметно, покачал головой: "Не стоит".  
— Мой гонец на то и мой, чтобы я мог посылать его, не отчитываясь перед Вашим Величеством, — ответил он, глядя на короля. Теперь и их взгляды пересеклись, но лица остались неизменными.  
— Вполне возможно. Но вот изменения в королевстве касаются меня напрямую. А уход с должности Верховного мага Огня и вовсе должен от меня зависеть.  
— Верховным магом Огня, мой король, является Пирокар. И, насколько мне известно, свой пост он покидать не намерен ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю. О твоём намерении перебраться Туушу. Предать Торниару, предать меня; бежать, как последний трус.  
Робар окинул его тяжёлым взглядом.  
Они оба знали, что маг может сказать куда больше.  
Что единственный господин служителя Огня — это Иннос. Что никто не воспрепятствует его уходу с королевского двора — слишком велико почтение перед магами у простого народа. Что заслуги Мильтена перед нынешним королём слишком велики, чтобы объявить его предателем из-за нескольких невинных писем.  
Они оба предпочли сделать вид, что забыли об этом.  
— И кто же, мой король, нашептал вам это?  
Ответ на этот вопрос мог бы дать едва ли не любой житель Миртаны.  
Друрханг.  
Возомнивший себя правой рукой короля; с уходом Ли из дворца — не имеющий более соперников. Будь король в здравом уме, он бы давно понял, что паладин метит на его место, настраивая его против бывших соратников, тем самым, ослабляя и без того шаткий авторитет.  
Даже сейчас он находился поблизости, ожидая своего триумфального часа, поскольку после повисшей тяжёлой тишины проскользнул в тронный зал неслышной тенью, облачённый, в отличие от Хагена, не в тяжёлый доспех, но в парадные одежды: он не отправится в бессмысленный поход на западные земли, нет. Он бережёт себя для чего-то более важного и заставляет короля разделять своё мнение.  
Вот оно, истинное предательство.  
— Верховный маг не может знать, где его гонец, Ваше Величество. Я передал его людям Этторна и сейчас он в крепости на берегу залива, ждёт суда за измену, — с притворной учтивостью сообщил он королю и лишь потом повернулся к Мильтену, словно только что его заметил. — О, господин маг! Думаю, вам будет интересно знать. Мои люди перехватили вашего гонца в окрестностях Сеттарифа. Они же нашли у него ваше послание магистру Нингалу. Если желаете, могу зачитать его вам вслух... чтобы освежить память.  
Мильтен закрыл глаза.  
Слишком велико было влияние Друрханга при дворе. С другой стороны, маг понимал, что переубеждать его не столь бессмысленно, сколь унизительно: паладин был достаточно умён, чтобы воспользоваться своим высоким положением и вывернуть любое дело наизнанку. Поэтому он предпочёл промолчать. Тем более, что бы ни случилось, значения это уже не имело: он принял решение уйти много месяцев назад, и теперь ничто не в силах его остановить, ни безумный король, ни его двуличные слуги.  
Если бы только он знал, как помочь! Но одержимость — страшнейший из недугов, беспомощность — худший из советчиков; а бывают ли на свете чудеса, он за все годы пребывания магом так и не смог выяснить.  
— Те, кого вы называли друзьями, неизменно покидают вас, Ваше Величество, — скорбно сообщил Друрханг.  
Прежний Робар этого бы так не оставил. Нынешний — даже не шелохнулся, только лицо стало ещё больше напоминать грозовую тучу.  
Друзья.  
Череда лиц пронеслась в сознании мага, и мысль о том, что всё происходящее было неизбежным с самого начала, только крепнет.  
Аргаан поглощал сознание короля, и магия была бессильна. Вся Торниара погружалась в тихое оцепенение.  
А потом они просто утратили надежду.  
Первым ушёл Диего. Он знал Робара дольше всех них; он не единожды спасал ему жизнь. Но будучи бессильным перед ликом древнего демона, он покинул остров. Жизнь продолжалась, и он хотел успеть взять от неё всё.  
Горн покинул дворец в поисках лёгкой наживы и славных сражений.  
Ли всячески подчёркивал свою непричастность ко двору; от прочих давно не было вестей.  
Оставалось всего двое: Мильтен и Лестер; один был слишком предан и измучен чувством вины, второй — руководствовался столь скрытыми мотивами, что вряд ли кто-то мог их разгадать.  
Подошла очередь следующего беглеца — и им оказался маг.  
Ведь даже Друрхангу не так уж важен его статус изменника. У Мильтена было и без того тёмное прошлое, клеймить его новыми преступлениями практически не имело смысла.  
Раскинуть паутину, задеть остатки гордости, очернить перед королём — лишь бы убрался со двора и не имел возможности вернуться.  
— Ваше Величество, — Мильтен выпрямился. — Я не вижу иного выхода. Ваш верный паладин Друрханг с радостью заменит вам и войско, и мага, и слугу, и даже благословит вас на дальнейшие славные подвиги.  
Столько горечи — как оскомина на зубах. Ушли времена славных походов; исчезли великие цели.  
— Надеюсь, моя служба при дворе Вашего Величества была достойной и верной.  
Лорд Друрханг — прямой, как копьё, смотрел с непроницаемой улыбкой, лорд Хаген будто сгорбился и уменьшился в размерах. Не надо быть мудрецом, чтобы понять, кто же, всё-таки, вышел из этой войны победителем.  
И, может, король и хотел что-то ответить, но ответить, по сути, было нечего; для любых слов есть свой срок, и в данном случае он истёк так давно, что и упоминать не стоит. Он смотрел на мага, вцепившись пальцами в золочёные подлокотники феширского дуба, сжав зубы, глотая слова.  
— Проваливай, — выдохнул он, наконец, и, тяжело дыша, откинулся на спинку трона.  
Глаза заволокло белёсым туманом. Тьма снова брала верх.  
Мильтен покинул прохладный полумрак зала в полной тишине.  
Уже в своих покоях, облокотившись о крышку открытого сундука, оглядывая его пыльные бумажные внутренности, словно пытаясь решить, что стоит оставить здесь, а что действительно имеет для него значение, он поднял на секунду глаза, поймал своё отражение в медном диске подноса, начищенного до блеска.  
Победителей не судят, проигравших предают забвению, беглецов клеймят трусами.  
Но неизбежность порождает неизбежность: значит, нужно довести дело до конца.  
Но сначала — в Сеттариф. Лорд Этторн с радостью обменяет гонца на дюжину лечебных настоек.  
В конце-концов, тот тоже был ни в чём не виноват.


End file.
